El beso de reencuentro (Dramione)
by MPotterBlack
Summary: El beso de reencuentro es la segunda parte de Obliviate. Después de que Hermione dejó atrás a Draco sin miramientos, él se debate por correr tras ella en el nombre del verdadero amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, pero que ella, aparentemente, no recordaba. "Este fic participa en el concurso Día del Dramione de la página Fansdramiones."


Draco observó a Hermione y Ginny alejarse entre la multitud que circulaba por el Callejón Diagon. Sentía frustración porque ella no recordó su pasado, pues el hechizo que él mismo hizo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que persistiera en el tiempo a pesar de que él lo había hecho perturbado; contra sus propios sentimientos, pero abogando por la seguridad de Hermione. Era una de las consecuencias por haber sido un mortífago.

Sin embargo, algo se encendía poco a poco en su interior mientras observaba la cabellera castaña perderse en la distancia, era como un impulso que frenaba por su propio orgullo. ¿Qué tal si no había recordado nada y él se apareciera frente a ella de la nada? Parecería un chiflado. No quería ni pensar en la otra opción que ahuyentaba de su mente, ¿y si había recordado su historia juntos y, aun así, se marchó? Le dolería mucho saberlo.

Estaba indeciso entre correr tras ella o dejarla ir al perderla de vista. Apretó los puños fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su respiración agitada, su expresión perturbada, la desesperación que lo impulsaba correr en su búsqueda gritando su nombre, los ojos que se movían frenéticos buscando su cabellera entre la multitud; en el fondo, no quería volver a perderla.

No aguantó permanecer quieto entre los magos y brujas que se congregaban ante el escaparate de la tienda de quidditch y comenzó empujar con codazos a la gente que se interponía en su camino, mientras que estos se volvían a verlo con molestia, pero eso no le importó. Tenía su mirada fija donde Hermione había desaparecido.

En cuanto tuvo espacio, se echó a correr a toda velocidad tras el único amor verdadero; no Astoria, no Pansy. Se acercaba al frente del Banco de Gringotts, dobló la esquina al igual que Hermione, sin encontrar señas de ella. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos en muestra de su desespero, pero siguió recorriendo la calle hasta que vio una cabeza pelirroja y a su lado, una castaña. Le dieron ganas de echarse a reír de felicidad, pero se controló observando que Ginny entraba en la tienda de bromas que seguía atendiendo George después de la muerte de su hermano en la batalla de Hogwarts; ese era el momento indicado, Hermione se estaba sola contemplando las muestras de golosinas y bromas en el escaparate de la tienda.

Se acercó a ella por detrás con calma, nervioso porque no sabía qué sucedería luego. Se sentía completo con tan sólo contemplarla tan serena y esbozando una sonrisa ante una broma. Se detuvo justo detrás, sin atreverse a hablarle hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire y le tocó el brazo. Ella se volteó a mirarlo aún con una sonrisa que se fue esfumando poco a poco hasta mostrarse confusa y levemente asustada.

—Hermione —musitó, después de un rato de silencio.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, a pesar de haber recordado un momento atrás los momentos que habían pasado juntos en el pasado.

Draco se sintió decepcionado al percatarse de que no lo recordaba.

—Lo siento —dijo con un hilo de voz, cabizbajo—. Me equivoqué de persona… buscaba a otra Hermione.

 _La Hermione que solía amarme_ , pensó, completando la respuesta, consciente de que era la peor excusa que podría haber inventado.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse unos pasos hasta que su voz lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Espera! —había exclamado.

Él se dio la media vuelta. Hermione lo observaba como si estuviera librando un debate interno.

—¿Si?

—Draco… —murmuró Hermione.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento hasta que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella al percatarse de que aparecía en sus ojos castaños el antiguo brillo. Era ilusión, era amor. Había recordado.

La estrechó en sus brazos aspirando su aroma, se separó tomándole la cara con sus manos para observar de cerca esa mirada que tanto le encantaba y no aguantó más, temía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, ella podría cambiar de opinión y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir después de su reencuentro; así que acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron, primero, inseguros, pero luego, con pasión. Volvía a ser suya, como debía ser.

Separaron sus labios, pero sus manos permanecían unidas, aferrándose el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con ternura.

Hermione tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas que quiso limpiarse, pero Draco la detuvo y depositó pequeños besos por el camino que estas dibujaban.

—No temas, Hermione. Ahora volvemos a estar juntos y nadie podrá detenernos —susurró.

—No temo, sino que estoy consternada, pero me siento feliz de haberte recordado ahora —expresó.

Draco sonrió.

Su noviazgo con Astoria había sido llevado a cabo sólo por las apariencias, porque ambos eran de _sangre pura_ , se conocían desde Hogwarts y tenían intereses parecidos, aunque jamás olvidó por completo a la castaña que había llenado sus vacíos en su adolescencia.

Tenía la certeza de que volvería a estar junto a Hermione a pesar de todas las adversidades, pues no iba a ser fácil para ella explicárselo todo a Ron, con quien se iba a casar pronto, y tampoco para él, que tendría que separarse de Astoria y contarle la verdad a sus padres.

El _obliviate_ había sido el error más difícil que había cometido y ahora tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.


End file.
